The Leaf's Time ninja
by ACSkywalker
Summary: They are from another dimension. Their Sensei can control time. Slight crossover from Negima. Kaede and Hinata become best friends. Slight NaruHina KaedeOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kaede Nagasaki and until recently I was a student at Mahora Academy for girls. I'm also a ninja chuunin level, well I was until an incident involving my math teacher, a man wearing ninja gear, Nasuke, and Kotaro. I think there were also some ninja after something I had. Although at the time I didn't know I had it or was going to receive it. The love of a shinobi.

'Shit these guy's don't give up and my attacks aren't working on them. I have to protect Setsuna and Mana' thought Kaede as she fought fearlessly against 3 ninja who had attacked her and her two classmates as they were patrolling the perimeter of the school. When they tried to call for assistance they had found they could not. Anyway these three ninja two female one male had appeared out of thin air taking Mana and Setsuna out in seconds. They then attempted to do Kaede in but she was able to fend them off temporarily until help arrived. Which it had not. She had now been fighting for 2 hours. Then all of a sudden "Time style: barrier age jutsu! Go Nasuke do it NOW!" and "RASENGAN!" and a teenage boy with spiky black hair landed on top of one of the three shinobi's summons and hitting it with what looked like a blue ball. The beast was then blasted into the ground, then it disappeared.

"Nasuke hurry the fuck up!" shouted AC Skywalker running towards were he felt a time distortion. "I am you IDIOT! Any way shouldn't I use sage mode to get there faster?" asked Nasuke. "No you'll revel yourself to the foes we will be fighting." answered AC. "Here we are then." said AC forming the hand signs for one of his Kekkei Genkai the Time Style. "Time style: barrier age jutsu! Go Nasuke do it NOW!" shouted AC. Nasuke knowing what AC meant formed a rasengan in his right hand and attacked the summon beast who had attacked the three girls. "Are you okay?" Nasuke asked Kaede. "No, but shouldn't you be worried about the summoner of that thing?" she said to Nasuke. "Naa, not with AC-sensei around. With him around they wouldn't dare attack us." Nasuke said. "AC-sensei can fight? I thought he was just the Math teacher." said Kaede. "The reason for that is because I didn't want anyone to know about my powers so I put all the students under a genjutsu." said AC appearing behind them.

"Kaede do you want to get stronger?" asked AC "The reason I ask is because I need a third student to form a squad of ninja." "Yes I would like to get stronger." said Kaede "I accept your offer AC-sensei." "Good. Now for this training you will be reverted to the age of 7. Oh and Nasuke and Kotaro will be going with you as your team mates." said AC who then gestured at the boy who had appeared behind him. "Hello Kaede-niisan." said Koraro Ingami. "Now that everyone is here we can leave. Heehe." said AC withan evil laugh. After which he told the three teens to link hands and then he started to for hand signs. "Time Style: Body age sealing jutsu!" said AC poking Kaede and Kotaro in the stomachs. Then he held out his hands to Kaede and Nasuke and said (with a wolfish grin) "Take my hands children." "WE AREN'T CHILDREN!" shouted Nasuke at AC. As Nasuke shouted this AC flash stepped and poked both Nasuke and Kaede in the forehead and said "Time Style: Body Age Revers Jutsu!" as AC said this both Nasuke and Kaede's bodies started getting younger and younger until they looked 9 years old. "Now Kaede if anyone asks your my daughter. Nasuke you'll live with Sasuke, and we'll figure something out for Kotaro."

AC the opened a portal to Naruto's world and pulled the three now children with him. "YEHAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Kaede saw was the Hokage faces and the Hokage's tower.

"Kaede, Kotaro, Nasuke follow meeee!" shouted AC maniacally.

AC then ran towards the Hokage's mansion. All three kids sweat dropped.

"Hurry up you three dweebs."

"Coming you asshole." shouted Nasuke.

The three children ran after AC. AC was now half way to the mansion.

"Hurry up low pokes! Or you'll be late for your meeting with old Saratobi!"

"Our WHAT?"

"Hehe"

After they had arrived in the Hokage's office AC introduced the three children to the Hokage he then told them to wait outside the office so that he could talk to Saratobi in private. After the three kids had left AC said "Hiruzen these three have a part to play in the fate of this world and I don't want anyone to suffer through wars like the one I had to and these three will tip the balance in favor of the free people of this world."

"I see you said that I would die in 4 years are they to help me?"

"No, your death is a major part of the timeline."

"I see."

"Sorry. Oh and one more thing I need to seal Kaede and Kotaro's memories of their home world."

"Why?"

"The other dimensions are a secret beyond SS class they cannot know about them."

"Kaede, Kotaro come in please." said Hiruzen.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

After Kaede and Kotaro entered the room AC run through some hand signs then said "Memory seal & temporary replacment jutsu!" and then he placed his hands on both their foreheads. His hands glowed a bright purple for a few seconds then there was what seemed like a pulse of energy and both Kaede and Kotaro's eyes glazed over.

"Now comes the part I hate. I have to ask the captain of Unit 2 for help."

As AC said this he pulled back the sleeve of his jacket reveling a digital watch. In the middle of the watch under the actual clock thingy was a button which AC pushed. When he did a hologram menu appeared. AC then had to find his adoptive brothers name(long story) and when he did it took him four minutes to work up the guts to actually call Artemis Fowl.

"Why are you calling me AC?" asked Artemis Fowl the second, Captain of Dimension Core Unit two Squad B.

"I need a memory replacement for these two."

"Have you set the time for memory return and appointed guard's for the scrolls?"

"Yes. You and the Doctor."

"Fine I'll send my lieutenant."

"Thank you brother."

The lieutenant was also Artemis Fowl but a younger less experienced version. When he arrived, seconds after the call ended, the first thing he did was ask AC "What type of memories do you want them to have?"

"Kotaro must believe that that he is an Inuzuka. So he needs ancestral memories. For Kaede I need her to believe that she is mine and Chizuru's daughter so she needs childhood memories of Konaha etc etc etc."

"Then I'll give them the memories now." said the young Artemis drawing his Zanpakto. "Bend them to my will Maindobendā!" as young Artemis said this his katana shaped Zanpakto glowed electric blue and transformed into a scythe with a long black handle. He then said "AC think of the memories you need them to have then touch Maindobendā's handle." As AC did this Artemis swung the scythe sideways through the Kaede and Kotaro's heads before the Hokage could stop him.

"Don't worry Hiruzen Maindobendā will only cut and kill if I will it to. Right now all it has done is implant the needed memories as that is the power of Maindobendā."

As Artemis said this both Kotaro and Kaede came out of their coma thingys.

"Dad" shouted Kaede and charged AC tackling him with a hug.

"Lets go home to your mother, but first we need to take Kotaro and Nasuke home Kaede."

Three years after AC had brought the three kids to Konaha and enlisted them in the ninja academy. AC after Kotaro and Kaede's memories of Mahora and the world of Negima have been sealed. He and his wife Chizuru(Who funnily enough is Kaede's fellow Mahora student) set Kaede up as their daughter wile she's becoming a ninja in Naruto's dimension. Kotaro was sent to live with the Inuzuka's as he is half dog. The Inuzuka clan accepted him as one of their own. Nasuke was living with Sasuke as if he was a long lost cousin(This is how Nasuke was introduced Sasuke).

"Dad where are you? You and mom are meant to be taking me to the academy for the graduation!" shouted a 12 year old Kaede. "I want to meet with Nasuke and Hinata."

"I'm coming now Kaede. I'm just waiting for Chizuru." AC shouted back from his and Chizuru's room.

"Fine but I'm going now."

"Wait Kaede. We're coming down now."

"Hurry up Dad! Or we'll be late."

"Okay okay, we're coming down now."said AC walking down the stairs holding hands with his beautiful wife Chizuru Naba Skywalker.

"Kaede dear, do you have every thing you need for graduation?" asked Chizuru.

"Yes Mom. Lets go now."

"Slow down Kae remember don't rush the exam." said AC as they left, using his pet name for Kaede.

"Yes Dad."

After the exams from Kaede's P.O.V

"Thanks" said Kaede to her parents who were congratulating her on passing the exams. As she went into the exam class room she walked in to see Naruto crouching on Sasuke's in front of Sasuke and be knocked into Sasuke making them kiss.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha! Naruto and Sasuke are kissing Haha." laughed Kotaro Inuzuka the cousin of Kiba.

"Don't laugh at those you want to watch your back." said Nasuke a surviving member of the Uchiha clan. (The fact that Nasuke is a fusion of Naruto and Sasuke is an above S-rank secret that only AC and the third Hokagé know and obviously Nasuke knows.)

Then Nasuke, Kotaro and Kaede sweat dropped when almost all the girls in the tried to kill Naruto for accidentally kissing Sasuke. I almost because Kaede and her best friend didn't help. Kaede's best friend being Hinata Hyuga who looked quite depressed when Kaede looked at her.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yes." Hinata said very quikly.

Kaede could see that Hinata was lying but decided not to pursue the matter. Then Iruka walked in.

"I'm now going to announce the teams. Starting with team 1."

After this Kaede ignored Iruka and talked to Hinata until she heard Iruka say "Team4 Kaede Skywalker, Kotaro Inazuka and Nasuke Uchiha you sensei will be AC Skywalker."

"WHAT!" yelled Kotaro "We're going to trained by Kaede's dad."

"Yes, yes we are being trained by Kaede's dad now shut up idiot." said Nasuke.

"Asshole."

"Dweeb"

"Hello am I early Iruka?" said a voice Kaede recognized as her father's. AC then walked in. When he walked in the whole class noticed he was wearing a brimed hat( If you've seen Bleach think Urahara's hat.) and the normal Jonin clothes.

"You are but you may collect your students now if you want."

"Yay! I can collect my students early. In your face Kakashi late bate. Anyway lets go now follow me." AC said promptly walking into the door and was knocked over he then jumped up again and walked through the door after picking up his hat and dusting it off.

The whole class sweat dropped at AC's antics.

"Hurry up!" shouted AC to his new squad "I've already got a mission for you lot. So follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wait up sensei!" called Nasuke and Kotaro running after their strange sensei.

Kaede just stared at her adoptive father and sweat dropped.

"Dad you are an idiot." she said than ran after her father and new teammates.

"If you can't catch up to me than just meet me at training ground 12. You've got 72 seconds to get there after that time I'm going to start seting up traps and no one is going to even sort of like these traps hehe." said AC just before being apparently eaten by the shadows around him.

"Shit guys my dad doesn't joke about training or traps and the problem is the traps will definitely be pranks and force us to do embarrassing and dumb things to get out of them."

"So what you're saying Kaede is basically we should start running?"

"Yep."

"Lets go as now we only have 59 seconds left to get to training ground 12."

"Fuck RUN." shouted Nasuke.

The three young genin bolted for the training ground at full speed. They were 4 seconds late.

"Kaede..pant..what did...pant...Iruka-sensei say your dad's famous...pant... nick-name was?" asked Nasuke.

"The Time Ninja of the Leaf why?"

"Because I've got a bad feeling about this place."

"How many traps could he set in 4 seconds?"

"No idea. And we have another problem."

"What?"

"We need to find sensei." this last was said by Kotaro, "I could probably track his scent."

"Good lets go and try to avoid the traps."

They started to walk towards where Kotaro said he smelt their new sensei to be. As they were walking Nasuke triggered a prank trap. The trap shot custard pies at the three genin but funnily enough only Kaede was able to doge and escape untouched by the pies.

"DAD THAT IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Hell yes it is fucking funny. Hahahahahahahahahaha!" said AC appearing out of no were. "Anyway now that you are here its time to start your final test."

"Now what are...WAIT WHAT FINAL TEST!" shouted Kotaro and Nasuke.

"A test the four of us are going to do together. But first as your sensei I would like you introduce yourselves. Tell me about things you like, things you hate you and your dreams for the future. Now I'll go first. My full name is Matthew Alexander Skywalker you can, all three of you, call me AC. Things I like hmm, whisky, Kaede, my wife Chizuru and drawing the future. Things I hate you don't need to know as they are boring not for you to know, nor do you need to know my dreams for the future. Now its your turn Nasuke."

"Okay, my name is Nasuke Uchiha Namakazi. I like instant ramen, but I prefer Ichiraku's ramen, I also like training and learning new jutsu. I hate people who betray their friends for power or money. My dream is to return to my home."

"Okay, now its your turn Kotaro."

"Sup. My name is Kotaro Inuzuka. I like fighting and tracking but I don't like my cousin Kiba. My dream is to become the best tracker and fighter in Konaha."

"Cool, now Kaede its your turn."

"My name is Kaede Skywalker. I like training, I hate frogs, and my dream for the future is to become the greatest koinchi in Konaha."

"So I see you are all unique and are weird. I think its fucking great. Now lets get to it. Okay now the flabadushis test. Wait is flabadushis a word? Well now it is.(The three genin sweat drop) Any way for the test, you three will do the test in two parts. The first part will test your ability to track, but let me warn you that the first and second parts of the test will meld together seamlessly. The second part of the test is to get these bells from me," said AC holding up two bells on strings, "Also when tracking me there is a third bell hidden in the area around where you'll find me."

"Sensei what happens if we fail this test?" asked Nasuke.

"You'll all be sent back to the Academy and you'll have to try again next year. So my advice is don't fail." said AC with a grin, "Oh and if one you doesn't get a bell that person will fail and go back to the Academy, and you have a time limit of two days to get the bells from me. After that if you haven't found me or each claimed a bell you will be sent back to the Academy. But the test is tomorrow so go home and get some rest. You three will meet back here tomorrow and start your search for here."

"What about you sensei?" asked Kotaro.

"Oh I'll already be hiding see ya soon youngsters."


End file.
